Help:YouTube/es
:For the wiki about YouTube, see YouTube. Category:Ayuda Se puede ver vídeo de YouTube en cualquier página de Wikia usando un simple código. El vídeo no se sube a Wikia, sino que es insertado. Esto significa que está guardado en YouTube, pero se llama desde allí para verse en Wikia. Añadir un vídeo de YouTube Para añadir un vídeo de YouTube, necesitas su código de identificación. La forma más fácil de encontrarlo es mirar a la URL de la página de YouTube para el vídeo. La cadena de letras y números después de "v=" en la URL es el código de identificación. O sea que para la URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCz1kmfqL7g el código sería CCz1kmfqL7g. Si no estás seguro de lo que usar, puedes añadir la URL entera en vez del código. Los vídeos de YouTube se insertan con el código: El código de identificación para el vídeo que quieras enseñar va entre las dos etiquetas: id code Cambiar el tamaño del vídeo Puedes cambiar la anchura y la altura de la caja que ocupa el vídeo, hasta un máximo de 425x350 píxeles. Si especificas anchura y'' altura, y esos ajustes no están en proporción a la pantalla de YouTube, tendrás un espacio vacío alrededor del vídeo. En la mayoría de estos casos, la anchura determina el tamaño de la pantalla. *La anchura se controla con width="xxx", donde xxx es el número de píxeles. El valor predeterminado es de 425 píxeles. *La altura se controla de la misma forma con height="xxx". El valor predeterminado es de 350 píxeles. Un ejemplo completo sería: CCz1kmfqL7g Lo que te da: Añadir un título Puedes añadir un título a un vídeo usando You can add a caption to a video using the image thumbnail styles. The basic form is: CAPTION ID Controlling placement You can control placement again using the image thumbnail style. In this example you can add a video with a width of 200px, float it to the right of the page, and add a caption at the top. Simply edit the ID and CAPTION and pixel sizes to suit. CAPTION ID Placing the caption below the video You can use the following code (or similar) to place the caption, in a smaller font, below the video: Making a template If you intend to use a lot of YouTube videos on your wiki, you can make a template to prevent you needing to add this code (see example). ''Note: This template must be subst'ed to work. Examples :Are you using YouTube on your wiki? Please add to the list of examples below to show people how this new feature can be used. * Video clip of English lesson activity on WikiJET * [[w:c:glest:Videos|Videos showing the 3D strategy game Glest]] * UnNews is now available on video * Watch the trailer of Neverwinter Nights 2 * The "Nature Anthem" song on WikiFur * Cisco's Human Networking commercial on the Human Network Wiki * Buffy and Angel snippets set to "Breathless" by The Corrs on the Buffyverse Wikia * The Gaiapedia using YouTube videos to show off the battle system teaser video. * The Gaiapedia using YouTube videos to show off recorded footage from The Otakon 2006 Gaia Online Panel. * The Spanking Art wiki: YouTube spanking video clips and songs * Nintendo using YouTube to show trailers * A category about videos in articles (Hungarian Spamwiki) * Sport, Arts & Culture on Sustainable Community Action * Psychology wiki listing of clips * A Charlie Brown Christmas at the Peanuts Wiki. * Lord of the Rings parodies * Subpage showing the latest videos for an upcoming Grand Theft Auto modification * Redwall Wiki: Introduction themes to various seasons of the Redwall Television Series * Part of a Simpsons episode * Electrocuting an Elephant at the Spanish Art Wiki